Les amants du Square Grimmaurd
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Pierre-François Vassier, séduisant et jeune Directeur de l'école sorcière de Poudlard, traverse le Londres moldu pour rentrer chez lui au 12, square Grimmaurd. Malgré la relative tranquillité dont jouit le monde sorcier britannique depuis quelques années, il se sent suivi, épié. Pourquoi et par qui ? HP, OC, OC. Relations détaillées.


Le monde de Harry Potter appartient sans conteste à Madame J.K. Rowling . Les personnages cités autres que ceux de Madame Rowling sont ceux de la fiction "La course aux pouvoirs".

.

**Texte écrit dans le cadre de la treizième Nuit des Lemons sur la Ficothèque Ardente**

Thème général de la nuit : Les grandes villes du monde

Thème tiré au sort : Londres

.

.

**Les amants du Square Grimmaurd**

.

.

Indifférent aux femmes et hommes qui se retournent sur sa silhouette sensuelle moulée dans un jean slim et un tee-shirt blanc qui fait ressortir son bronzage, Pierre-François Vassier, séduisant directeur de l'école sorcière Poudlard, se presse dans Piccadilly Circus. Encore une fois, il est sorti seul dans le Londres moldu pour rejoindre une boutique cachée au fond d'une impasse. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Il aurait préféré aller à Paris mais sa montre grâce à laquelle Harry sait toujours où il est, l'aurait trahi. Ils ont quitté la villa du Cap d'Agde et laissé leurs enfants de deux et un an sous la surveillance de son fils Cloud et de Sarah, sa jeune femme et sont venus passer à trois leur cinquième anniversaire d'union à Londres. Cinq ans de bonheur. Cinq ans d'amour fou et fusionnel.

Ils retrouveront les bambins dans trois jours. Draco, Sylas et Hermione les rejoindront ensuite avec Teddy et les jumeaux, puis leurs amis Jimmy et Erwin, le petit page de son Harry, songe-t-il avec humeur, Justin et Marine, Jean-Baptiste et son mari. Certainement leur ministre de la magie et Narcissa. Lucius a bien besoin de repos. Leur entourage habituel. Il leur restera un mois de vacances ensoleillées à partager. Harry est fou de la mer et de la plage. Et Jim et lui plus fous encore de Harry quand il est heureux.

Dès la rentrée, ils rejoindront leur appartement de fonction à Poudlard. Lui s'occupera de ses élèves comme les quatre années précédentes, Harry retrouvera sa révision du code de justice sorcier et son bureau du Magenmagot, Jim ses relations extérieures avec les états moldus et son bureau au ministère. Les plus petits passeront la journée à la crèche de Poudlard dirigée par Lavande. Le soir, ils seront enfin tranquilles dans leur appartement pour pouponner les plus jeunes avec l'aide de Lily, qui, à sept ans, est une véritable petite maman en herbe. Cette année aura lieu de nouveau le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela devient presque une habitude de l'organiser à Poudlard. Il sera d'ailleurs le tournoi des Cinq Sorciers puisque l'école de Salem et celle de la Nouvelle-Orléans y participent désormais. Il a eu bien du mal à ensorceler la coupe pour ajouter deux écoles et deux champions. Jean-Baptiste retrouvera Elena dans l'équipe de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sa demi sœur qui a maintenant dix-sept ans. Il espère que les deux jeunes gens au sang chaud trouveront enfin un terrain d'entente. Il est certain qu'Aymeric déposera son nom dans la coupe de feu et Harry se morfondra une nouvelle fois, craignant pour son fils adoptif un accident quelconque, plus peut-être.

Les sens aux aguets, il sort de sa rêverie. Il a l'impression d'une présence à ses côtés. Pourtant, la rue étroite qu'il aborde est déserte. Pas rassurante d'apparence mais déserte. Personne non plus derrière. Il a connu bien pire quand il travaillait dans le Marais. Et lors de ses aventures avec Harry et Jim. Avec eux, Merlin seul sait ce qui l'attend encore. D'ailleurs, il a une idée. Il jette un coup d'œil sur son bracelet elfique dont il a passé le jumeau au poignet de Harry faisant de lui son compagnon. Les pierres sont d'un superbe bleu brillant, preuve que son homme est toujours aussi amoureux. Trop bleues, trop éclatantes pour qu'il soit bien loin. De façon évidente, ses trois absences l'ont inquiété et il l'a suivi. Il ou ils ? Jim est aussi possessif que Harry. Il se rappelle leur première rencontre à l'Aigle noir, son club à Paris. Il les revoit dansant l'un contre l'autre, le désir dans les yeux. Par Salazar, qu'ils étaient beaux, amoureux, tentants, tous les deux ensemble. Le Survivant avec un jeune moldu. Et lui, le libertin, amoureux à trente quatre ans de deux éphèbes dont le plus jeune avait tout juste dix-huit ans. Depuis il ne les a jamais plus perdus de vue, ses agneaux. Et il en est de même pour eux. Harry, son amour, son compagnon elfique, attiré de suite par ce loup qui le voulait férocement et le troublait. Autoritaire. Jaloux. Passionné. Jim, sa tendresse, méfiant, affolé à l'idée de perdre Harry mais se laissant apprivoiser peu à peu. Possessif. Parfois réservé, parfois emporté. Aimant jusqu'à la souffrance.

Il emprunte la longue rue commerçante qui mène au Square Grimmaurd. Si il a bien deviné, il ne tardera pas à entendre le "plop" caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il s'arrête brusquement à la vitrine d'un confiseur. Assez pour humer leurs parfums dans son dos qu'ils ont certainement failli heurter. Eau Sauvage de Dior et Anteus de Chanel. Il les respire tel son oxygène. Ils sont ensemble comme toujours. Il sourit intérieurement et reprend son chemin. Il se déhanche un peu plus en marchant pour les provoquer. Il adresse un clin d'œil à un superbe mec qui se retourne sur lui avec un regard appréciateur. Il entend un hoquet indigné qui semble venir de nulle part. Il faudra qu'il dise à Aymeric de ne plus prêter sa cape d'invisibilité à son père.

Le petit square est en vue et Harry n'a pas transplané. Il arrive. Il se sent bousculé et, pour ne pas tomber, agrippe le dossier du banc qui fait face au 11 du Square Grimmaurd. Au même moment, il sent le transplanage de Harry. La diversion était parfaite.

— Bien joué, mon amour, murmure-t-il.

Les façades des maisons s'écartent pour laisser apparaître le numéro 12. Entièrement rénovée, elle lui semble un palais entourée qu'elle est par les façades peu accueillantes, étroites et sombres, de ses voisines. Dès qu'il en franchit la porte, il entend une discussion assez vive entre ses hommes.

— Arrête, Jim. Il a compris que nous étions là et il nous a provoqués, volontairement.

— C'est toi qui étais inquiet de ses sorties.

— C'est vrai. Plus peiné qu'autre chose, entend-il dire par son compagnon. Je ne comprends pas qu'il nous en taise les raisons.

— Il n'y a pas que ça qu'il cache, grogne Jim.

— Le bracelet est bleu, il va bien, c'est le principal, soupire Harry.

— Cela te suffit ? s'indigne son amant.

— Non ! Chut !

Il les retrouve installés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Main dans la main. Comme d'habitude. Il aime leurs regards anxieux qui se posent sur lui.

— Vous me laissez m'asseoir ?

Les attirant contre lui, il se glisse entre eux. Il aime qu'ils soient tout à lui.

— Hommes de peu de foi, murmure-t-il tendrement.

— Depuis quand ?

— Piccadilly.

— Oups !

— Le plus grand des sorciers qui se fait repérer aussi facilement, c'est une honte, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Et toi, continue-t-il en soulevant le menton de Jim et en caressant les courtes boucles blondes, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu dragues d'autres hommes ? attaque ce dernier, ses yeux bleu sombre presque noirs de colère.

— Depuis que vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille chercher ailleurs ce que j'ai ici, avec les sentiments en plus. Je suis déçu, souffle-t-il. Que vous soyez inquiets pour moi, je comprends. Que vous soyez inquiets pour vous, c'est autre chose.

— Mon ange, murmure Harry.

— Je sais ta jalousie, amour, dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, il lèche doucement la lèvre inférieure, pleine et souple. Harry ne se fait pas prier pour lui donner accès à sa bouche et sa langue retrouve sa complice avec béatitude, la caresse avec sensualité.

— Tu la connais pour l'éprouver toi-même, chuchote Jim tout contre sa tempe, en collant à lui son corps nerveux et souple. Tu ne supportes même pas un coup d'œil concupiscent envers nous. Tu as déjà oublié les reproches et les scènes. Et toujours maintenant quand Erwin ou Pascal sont là...

— Chut ! enjoint-il doucement en frôlant son visage de sa bouche. Chut !

Le sourire tendre de Jim lui dit qu'il a raison et qu'il le sait. Oui il est possessif, jaloux. Il les veut. Mais pas plus qu'eux.

— Où étais-tu ?

— Demain, vous saurez.

Il baise voluptueusement leurs bouches, l'une puis l'autre, l'autre puis l'une, mélangeant leurs salives jusqu'à les confondre. Le soupir de Harry est le premier signe de reddition. C'est de lui qu'il l'attendait. Il caresse le corps de son second agneau avec des gestes fermes, le serrant contre lui comme il aime l'être. Sa bouche se fait plus impérieuse, Jim y répond, aussi autoritaire. C'est l'éternel combat pour une tendre domination dont ils sont vainqueurs tour à tour. Les dents de Harry dans son cou mordillent, marquent leur territoire et le font frémir. Ses mains se glissent sous le tee-shirt blanc et voyagent sur son dos jusqu'au creux des reins.

— La prochaine fois pour sortir, large pantalon de training et informe tee-shirt, murmure Harry.

— Il trouvera encore moyen d'être sexy, se moque Jim. Tu vas faire quoi pour dissimuler ses yeux ?

Il commence à se sentir drôlement à l'étroit dans son jean avec ses deux amants qui le cajolent. Ils le laissent soudain pour un jeu qu'il connaît bien. Il lui rappelle la plage du Cap d'Agde et un strip-tease improvisé. Enlacés, ils se dirigent vers la chambre. Il les suit et les retrouve à genoux sur le lit, face à face, se déshabillant avec des gestes lascifs d'odalisque qui lui mettent un feu dévorant au creux des reins. Provocants, impudiques, ils se caressent. Ils savent l'effet qu'ils lui produisent. Sans le quitter des yeux, Jim tend la main vers le tube de lubrifiant et sensuellement ses doigts écartent les fesses de Harry et titille la douce barrière de son intimité. La plainte rauque de Harry le bouleverse une fois de plus. Il a l'impression de sentir cet attouchement familier de Jim, sur lui, en lui. Lentement, il détache son jean, le descend, fait prendre le même chemin à son boxer. Jim retourne Harry qui s'appuie sur sa poitrine et continue sa préparation. Il est maintenant face à eux et regarde les émeraudes de Harry bouleversées par le désir. Sa hampe dressée vers lui l'appelle, il tend une main vers sa taille, se serre contre lui, frotte son sexe dur d'envie sur le sien, augmentant, si c'est possible, sa faim de lui. Une des mains de Harry vient flatter sa virilité et c'est à son tour de gémir, la seconde se noue à ses cheveux et l'attire, sa bouche le dévore, insatiable. Sa propre main caresse la chute de rein de Jim, puis son désir. Ils échangent un regard, c'est lui qui appuie le sexe de Jim contre la rosace distendue de Harry. C'est un cadeau qu'il fait à son amant, il n'aime rien tant que posséder Harry lui-même. C'est pour lui la jouissance ultime et il l'offre ce soir à Jim. Sa langue contre celle de Harry, c'est dans sa bouche qu'il perçoit le cri de plaisir de ce dernier, contre son corps, qu'il sent celui écartelé de son amour. Il les pousse doucement en arrière pour qu'ils s'étendent puis se penche vers la hampe de Harry. Sa langue en sent le velours, la texture douce et dure à la fois, c'est une sensation indescriptible. Il retrouve, bouleversante, l'odeur, la saveur de son corps en émoi. Le cri de félicité de Harry le fait frissonner, il continue sa caresse buccale un long moment.

— Mon loup, l'appelle Jim d'une voix éraillée.

— Oui, ma tendresse, oui...

Il se positionne derrière eux qui se sont mis sur le flanc, ses doigts, fébriles, préparent Jim.

— Arrête ! gémit celui-ci. Viens.

Il soulève la cuisse de Jim et le pousse à poser sa jambe sur la taille de Harry, sa bouche mord la nuque dégagée, tandis que ses mains posées sur les hanches maintiennent le corps de Jim contre lui puis il s'enfonce dans le fourreau étroit, chaud d'un élan ferme qui pousse son bel amant encore plus profondément dans le corps de son jeune sorcier. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus rapides, en parfaite harmonie avec Jim. Il ne sait plus si c'est lui qui crie, ou Jim, ou Harry, certainement les trois. Il se retient le plus longtemps possible. Sa main retrouve celle de Jim sur le sexe de Harry et c'est enlacées qu'elles le mènent à la jouissance. Dans un ahan, il se laisse enfin aller à la sienne, suivi très vite de Jim. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de celui-ci, caresse le flanc moite de Harry qui comme d'habitude tarde à reprendre pied dans la réalité après son orgasme. Il se retire, les prend entre ses bras et se sent sombrer dans une agréable somnolence.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est pour tomber dans le regard attentif de Harry. Il caresse d'un doigt léger ses sourcils légèrement haussés, avant de l'embrasser.

— Oui, mon amour ?

— Nous sommes "demain", expose Harry très sérieusement.

— Vraiment, se moque-t-il. Impatient, répond-il en traçant sur sa poitrine des volutes légères. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà compris. Pire, je suis certain que tu le savais dès le début. Tu t'es de nouveau laissé emporter par ta jalousie. Vous vous montez la tête l'un, l'autre, Jim et toi.

— Tu aimes ça, dit son compagnon avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est vrai, avoue-t-il.

— ...

— J'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi notre petite ballade d'hier, raille-t-il.

— Tu sais que tu payeras ton clin d'œil ? le défie Harry

— Je n'en doute pas, rit-il.

— Un regard spécial incendie à Erwin ? Ou une main aux fesses de Pascal ? suggère Harry avec un coup d'œil provocant.

— Ne déclenche pas la guerre, mon agneau, le prévient-il.

— Le bracelet ne te dit pas mon amour ? demande son homme.

— Tout comme il te montre le mien, souffle-t-il.

— Vous avez fini de discuter vous deux ? Je voudrais dormir, moi, grogne son jeune moldu.

— On n'a pas dîné, proteste Harry. J'ai faim.

— Au milieu de la nuit ? ricane Jim.

— Je vous offre ce cadeau et on dort ? suggère-t-il maintenant impatient de voir leur plaisir.

Le sourire moqueur de Harry lui dit assez qu'il est arrivé à ses fins et que lui s'est laissé avoir, comme souvent. Dans le plus simple appareil, il se lève et récupère dans sa poche un écrin qu'il leur tend. Un seul, pour les deux. Ils échangent un regard surpris. Sur le velours noir des bagues identiques qu'ils reconnaissent sans peine. Il a la même au doigt. La bague de la famille Vassier, sorciers Sang-Pur. Ils restent muets devant ce présent inattendu.

— Il m'a fallu trouver un bijoutier qui acceptait de copier cette bague considérée comme maudite puisqu'elle a appartenu à Gellert Grindewald. Et en peu de temps. Je les ai liées à la mienne, elles ont les mêmes propriétés. L'inscription, elle, diffère bien sûr.

A la place de "Pour le plus grand bien", il y a fait graver un seul mot : Semper.

.


End file.
